


Tally

by Capucine



Series: State OCs: 100-word Drabbles [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, States -- Hetalia
Genre: Contest, Drabble, Gen, states ocs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3726565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New Jersey decides to hold a contest one day. North and South Dakota are not pleased when they figure out what it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tally

**Author's Note:**

> Got the idea from the whole, 'At least we're not North Dakota!' thing with South Dakota.

“Okay, okay, everybody line up!” New Jersey was holding a box with a wide slit in the top. 

The states, all of whom were there except South and North Dakota, put in their slips of paper.

It was about that time the twins showed up, walking through the doorway. North Dakota just looked at the box with a passing interest, but South Dakota said, “Hey, what are you doing?”

“I voted on personality!” California immediately shouted.

New Jersey grinned. “Voting on who’s prettier between the two of you.”

They never did find out. North Dakota smashed the box with gusto.


End file.
